1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an assembly structure applied in fan units, and more particularly, to a fan unit assembly simply and fast assembled.
2. Description of Related Art
A server is a core computer serving many other computers in a network system and provides network users with required disks and service functions such as printing. Meanwhile, the server can provide the clients with sharing various resources in a network environment. The basic architecture of a server is roughly same as a common personal computer (PC) and is composed of a CPU, a memory and I/O equipments, and buses are used to interconnect them: connecting the CPU and the memory through a north-bridge chip and connecting the I/O equipments through a south-bridge chip.
The server gets heat-dissipating mostly by running a plurality of heat-dissipating fans, which are disposed in a fan rack so as to build up a set of heat-dissipating fans with strong cooling air current. In a server, the conventional fan module is assembled mostly by using screws to make fans and a fixing frame fixed at a case assembled together. In order to make the fans fixed at the fixed frame, at least four screws are commonly used. The screws go through four corners of the fixed frame and are fastened into a fan. When an assembler fastens the screws, since sometime the thread holes are too close to the case, the operation space is limited which makes the fastening operation inconvenient. In this regard, the conventional assembling way for fixing a fan module at a case needs to be improved.